Contradictorio
by Nadeshiko Dragneel
Summary: Natsu Dragion se encontraba en una situación que el ni podia creer, tal vez esos sentimiento no lo estaban abrumando para nada y era algo contradictorio para él tener esos 'sentimiento' hacia esa persona.


Derecho a Mashiro Hiro-sensei

Bueno que los disfruten...

* * *

Contradictorio.

Últimamente Natsu Dragion estaba pensando en Lucy.-no era la que conocía.-sino en la llego del 'otro mundo' la de EarthLand, la contraparte de Lucy era tranquila y la consideraba tierna en ciertas maneras en la primera impresión no fue la adecuado.-bueno fue amenazado por la otra Lucy antes.-pero según lo que escucho de unos de los exceed que los acompañaba la llamaban torpe, pero no se la podía imaginar a Lucy la que realmente conocía portándose como una chica que le gustara el maquillaje y esas cosas.

Y para empeorar la situación a la que conocía, a la Lucy que le gustaba torturar al medio gremio y pelear con Levy cuando la tenía cerca no podía bien coordinar las palabras, sentía una sensación extraña en su estomago como ganas de vomitar pero en si lo sentía cálido y algunas acalorado. ¿Podría ser que estaba enamorado de ella? O si no estaba confundiendo la situación.

Bueno si era sincero no creía ser capaz de cumplir con las expectativas de su amiga, ante de todo era su mejor amiga pero conocía o más bien lo vio cuando igual manera su contraparte estaba en Edolas.

El era fuerte, valiente y audaz pero según él, violento en maneras más claras, era todo lo contrario cuando no estaba en algún vehículo por su puesto era timido, inseguro y débil. No tenia oportunidad ya según los rumores a ella le gustaba fuertes, audaz. Tal vez su destino era otro.

-Es mejor así.-murmuro para sí mismo desde la barra de Mirajane, mientras tomaba su bebida.

Escucho algunas risas y se voltio para ver cuál era el chiste del momento pudo contemplar a su mejor amigo sentado a la par de Juvia, muchos se sorprendieron de ver la relación de eso dos, ya que el Gray desde que vio a su contra parte de EarthLand cambio un poco porque ya no usaba tanta ropa encima al menos no estaba desnudo, pero siempre tenía puesto el abrigo y la bufando, y solo con eso la chica de cabello azul lo acepto. Y por otro lado vio a Lucy maltratando a Wakaba, por castigo que vio una de las integrantes nuevas del gremio según la narración de Max la técnica era nueva.

-El gremio volvió a hacer el mismo.-Mira lo volvió a ver con una sonrisa.

El solo volvió a ver, ya que desde que Lissana volvió con su familia en el otro mundo, con los demás.

-Si.-dio una mirada más al gremio con algo nostalgia.-tienes razón.

.

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde iba caminando hacia su departamento, pero no le gustaría caminar prefería su auto pero todavía Edolas tenía que ver la manera ya que la magia era un leyenda o ese era el propósito del nuevo rey, pero sin magia las personas seguían su día a día. E inclusive Byro el jefe de mayor del ejército de Edolas, pensó en combustibles para poner a funcionar los vehículos en Edolas. E incluso el gremio tenía participación en cada área diferente que al nuevo rey se le ocurría.

El lugar donde vivía, avanzaba sus amigos avanzaba y ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? Descubría que podía estar enamorado de una chica violenta, agresiva y que podía luchar a la par con los tipos peligrosos. No no eso era algo posible si lo pensaba desde otro ángulo.

-Ha, todo esto es cansado.-pensó para sí mismo.

Cuando miro al frente se dio cuenta que llego a la casa de su tío, bueno no de sangre sino un viejo amigo de su padre, además el responsable que su nombre sea Natsu, pero al ser un tipo algo extraño era una buena persona.

-Ah, Natsu-chan.-ahí estaba detrás de él.- como estas. Veo que al fin vienes de visita.-Lo miro y su ceja realizaba una tic extraño, y sabia por experiencia que al viejo le gustaba las visitas y no lo visitaba en mucho tiempo.-veo que tienes algo de tiempo.

Ya sentía una sombra alrededor del viejo, a pesar del cabello rojizo y las canas era algo rencoroso para su edad.-o eso pensaba él.-

Le explico que estaba algo ocupado realizando algunas entregas alrededor de la capital y Lupin pero igual se entero lo que sucedió y ayudo un poco gracias a esa chica.

-He, ya veo.-comento con una taza de té.-Con razón mire a Lucy-chan algo malhumorado.-dijo tranquilo.

Suspiro y miro la taza de té, y el aroma era algo tranquilizante así su mente estaba algo tranquila. El viejo le seguía contando de unas cosas que él todavía desconocía la mayor parte y e inclusive él le comento sobre los otros chicos de Earthland, sus contraparte.

-Espero que no te hayas enamorado de esa otra Lucy.-le comento mirando el líquido que se encontraba en la taza.

-No, es eso me imagina que sería algo extraño verlas a las dos juntas.-comento antes de tomar una galleta.

-Entonces de enamoraste de una de ella.-miro al chico casi atragantado con un pedazo de galleta.-o solo te estás empezando enamorar de la que conoces.

-Ha, como si fuera posible.-le dijo mirándolo como si estuviera.-además yo no soy el tipo de chico que ella se interesaría.

El hombre mayor lo vio como si el chico, estuviera hablando de otro mundo o tal vez no conocía los sentimientos de la chica.

-No puede decir lo que hasta que conozcas los sentimientos de ella hacia ti o puede ser que tal vez te vea de una manera o no

Natsu solo vio como si tuviera razón, tal vez que no quería morir tan joven a manos de cierta rubia.

* * *

Bueno, lo voy a hacer en tres one-shot diferentes... el otro lo estoy escribiendo ya y algunos que estan atrados...

Que le parecieron los nuevos animes... Fairy tail regeresa en la temporada de otoño y un nuevo manga de Mashima que le parecen.

Escuchando: Clear/ Maaya Sakamoto

23-04-2018


End file.
